Une histoire de sous-vêtements
by Niakovic
Summary: Rukia n'est plus la même depuis quelque temps, et tout cela inquiète notre shinigami remplaçant. Ou comment une sortie à la piscine municipale peut dégénérer !


Franchement. Mais qui avait eu l'idée d'organiser cette sortie piscine avec la classe ?

Ichigo soupirait, il n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

Il avait été obligé de venir, car sa participation comptait pour ses points finaux en sport, et Ichigo n'avait jamais été un bon nageur. Ce matin-là, le shinigami remplaçant s'était levé en retard, et n'avait pas pu prendre sa douche par manque de temps. Son père, qui avait l'habitude de se battre contre lui dès son réveil, lui avait sauté dessus par surprise, ce qui avait beaucoup énervé le roux qui en même temps se dépêchait de finir de préparer son bento pour la journée.

Il allait arriver en retard, et c'était assuré.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ichigo était dehors, et courait à vive allure en direction d'un grand établissement à l'autre bout de la ville, son lycée. Il avait bousculé plusieurs personnes, et s'était excusé tout en continuant à courir le plus rapidement possible pour éviter d'être encore plus en retard. Son téléphone vibra quelques fois, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Son seul but était de réussir à arriver à temps en cours, sous peine de rater le bus qui mènerait sa classe à la piscine municipale de la ville. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrivait enfin devant l'établissement, essoufflé. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigeait en courant à l'intérieur de celui-ci avant de monter au quatrième étage pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Il glissa son regard à l'intérieur de la pièce et remarqua que tous ses camarades de classe s'étaient levés, prêts à partir. Il les rejoignait tranquillement avec son habituel regard, et salua sa bande d'amis d'un signe de main. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Ichigo posa son regard sur Rukia, il se demanda pendant quelques secondes, pourquoi celle-ci ne l'avait pas réveillé ce matin, et s'était contentée de quitter la maison sans lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et cela inquiétait un peu le shinigami remplacant. Misato Ochi, leur professeur principale leur demanda le calme, et tous la suivirent jusqu'au bus situé devant le lycée, Ichigo commençait déjà à s'ennuyer, cette journée allait sûrement être une des pires jamais vécues. Le trajet dans le bus fut assez calme, le rouquin avait dormi pendant la moitié de celui-ci, ce qui avait à le calmer un minimum. Il était aux alentours de midi quand la petite classe pénétra à l'intérieur de la piscine municipale, celle-ci était très grande, et il était facile de s'y perdre quand on ne connaissait pas les lieux. Le long couloir bleu menant aux vestiaires semblait oppressant pour Ichigo, et celui-ci n'attendait qu'une chose, pouvoir plonger dans l'eau et y rester jusqu'à ce que sa note augmente.

Son père avait été très clair sur cela, s'il n'améliorait pas toutes ses notes d'ici les examens de fin d'année, les conséquences seraient ... très graves.

Ichigo eut des frissons rien qu'en se faisant une image mentale de celles-ci. Après quelques minutes, chacun des élèves était dans une cabine, et tous échangeaient leur uniforme scolaire contre leur maillot de bain. Ichigo pouvait facilement imaginer toutes les filles de sa classe dans cette tenue, quoiqu'il ne soit pas comme ses autres camarades, qui eux étaient pervers et obsédés par les poitrines. Le shinigami remplaçant était d'ailleurs bien entouré par la gent féminine, et il venait seulement de se rendre compte de cela. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la petite Rukia, qui semblait si bizarre depuis ce matin. Celle-ci s'était mit à l'éviter, en allant même jusqu'à inventer des mensonges pour ne pas lui parler. Le rouquin soupira, et sortit de la petite cabine tout en prenant soin de reprendre les affaires qu'il venait de retirer dans ses deux bras. Il ne manquait plus qu'il oublie celles-ci quelque part pour que sa journée soit définitivement gâchée, il allait ensuite les déposer quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. Effrayé, il se retourna tout en sursautant pour fixer la personne qui lui avait touché si doucement l'épaule avant de rougir en voyant qui était celle-ci.

\- Rukia ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

La noiraude rougissait, et le fixait de ses deux grands yeux couleur antarctique.

 _Elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal_ , pensa Ichigo en lui faisant un sourie en coin.

Ichigo lui aussi, se mit à la fixer avant d'enfin se rendre compte que celle-ci était irrésistible dans son maillot de bain noir, il l'avait toujours trouvée mignonne, mais elle l'était encore plus dans cette tenue-là. On voyait bien dans son regard que Rukia hésitait. Oui, la sœur de Byakuya hésitait à demander à son éternel coéquipier ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis tout ce temps. Elle était horriblement gênée, mais elle devait absolument le dire à Ichigo, sinon elle ne supporterait plus tout ce poids sur ses épaules pendant encore longtemps. Alors, la noiraude se décida et attrapa la main d'Ichigo avant de commencer à s'exprimer. Ichigo cru au départ à une blague, mais quand la petite main de la Kuchiki lui attrapa la sienne, il prit un regard un peu plus doux avant d'écouter attentivement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire depuis le début de cette semaine. Il était prêt.

\- Je n'ai plus de sous-vêtements...

Vraiment, Ichigo aurait préféré ne jamais se lever aujourd'hui.


End file.
